Sei-kun Don't Go
by Hikari Kyuu
Summary: Seijuurou dan Tetsuya adalah kakak beradik yang berbeda,tapi dengan perbedaannya ia bisa saling melengkapi. Suatu saat Seijuurou melakukan kesalahan kecil yang ia tidaketahui dapat melukai adiknya dan kesalalahan itu menjadi besar saat Tetsuya mengetahuinya. Pairing : AkaKuro, untuk sekarang masih Seijuurou x OC /HIATUS/ Re-Edit
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Misaki Yuuki adalah nama dari maid pribadi dari kedua Akashi. Ia diselamatkan oleh ibunya Akashi karena rumah yang ditinggalinya kebakaran besar dan mengakibatkan kedua orang tuanya meninggal.**

"Yuuki rapikan kemejaku."

"Haii Seijuurou-sama."

"Misaki-san tolong ambilkan sepatuku."

"Hai Tetsuya-sama."

"Yuuki kau membuang waktuku."

"Maafkan aku Seijuurou-sama."

Dari tadi Misaki Yuuki berjalan mondar mandir dikedua ruangan tersebut, yaa meskipun Seijuurou yang lebih banyak memerintah.

Akhirnya pun mereka selesai dengan urusan masing-masing, mereka berdua pun langsung pergi keruang makan dan disambut oleh ibu dari kedua Akashi tersebut.

"Pagi Okaa-san." Panggil Tetsuya dan Seijuurou berbarengan.

"Ohayou Tet-chan, Sei-kun." Jawab sang ibu dengan nada ramah dan tersenyum lembut.

"Okaa-san kapan pulang?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil duduk di sebelah bangku Shiori dan disusul Seijuurou yang duduk disebrang meja Tetsuya.

"Okaa-san baru pulang semalam, dan nanti akan pergi lagi. Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian Tet-chan, Sei-kun?" Tanya Shiori.

"Mou okaa-san baru saja pulang, nanti pergi lagii kapan okaa-san dirumahh, dan sekolah ku baik baik saja." Kata Tetsuya sambil merajuk.

"Sekolah ku baik baik saja Okaa-san, tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan." Kata Seijuurou tenang.

Akashi Shiori adalah nama dari ibu dari Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, ia sekarang berperan sebagai single parents, karena ayah dari Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu tepat umur Tetsuya dan Seijuurou berumur 12 tahun.

Ayah mereka meninggal dikarenakan saat ayahnya pulang dari kantor, mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak pinggir jalan dan mengakibatkan mobil itu terbakar. Saat kejadian itu yang paling terpukul akan kematian ayahnya adalah Tetsuya.

"Nee Tet-chan bagaimana keadaanmu apakah kau masih sakit?" Tanya Shiori dengan nada khawatir.

"Okaa-san tak perlu khawatir karena ada Sei-kun yang menjagaku." Kata Tetsuya sambil melihat kearah Seijuurou.

"Okaa-san tak perlu khawatir karena ada aku yang menjaganya." Kata Seijuurou meyakinkan..

"Baiklah, Sei-kun harus berjanji kalau kau akan selalu menjaga Tet-chan kemana pun" Pinta Shiori.

"Tak perlu khawatir Okaa-san, itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku." Jawab Seijuurou.

"Mou, aku bukan anak kecil Okaa-sann." Kata Tetsuya sambil cemberut.

"Tapi bagi kita kau ini anak kecil, Benarkan Sei-kun?" Tanyanya pada Seijuurou.

"Benar." Seijuuro meyakinkan dan tersenyum kecil.

Dan Tetsuya tambah cemberut saat mendengar jawaban dari Seijuurou.

"Yasudahh kalian habiskan makanan kalian nanti kalian bisa terlambat, dan Tet-chan habiskan makananmu nanti kau bisa sakit." Kata Shiori memperingati.

Dan mereka bertiga memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang.

Saat sudah selesai makan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou pergi kesekolah berbarengan dengan maid pribadi mereka berdua, karena mereka berumuran sama.

"Misaki-san kau tidak makan?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Tidak Tetsuya-sama." Jawab Shiori.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa apa Tetsuya-sama."

"Yukari kau pucat." Kata Seijuurou sambil menyentuh kening Yuuki.

"Kau demam, habis sampai disekolah kau harus langsung istirahat di UKS."

"Tap-"

"Tak ada tapi tapi an, karena perintahku absolute."

Sesampai di sekolah Seijuurou membawa Yuuki ke UKS dan Tetsuya sendiri pergi menuju kelasnya dan Seijuurou.

"Kenapa dadaku serasa sesak."

"Aku tak mungkinkan menyukai Sei-kun."

"Tapi aku tak suka Sei-kun dengan orang lain." Batin Tetsuya.

Sesampai dikelas ia disambut oleh Kisedai.

"Ohayou Tetsuyacchii." Sambut Kise dengan nada ceria dan langsung memeluk Tetsuya.

"Kise-kun sesak." Kata Tetsuya ingin melepaskan pelukan maut Kise.

"Oi bodoh, Tetsu sesak." Kata Aomine sambil menjitak kepala Kise.

"Daikicchi hidoi-ssu." Kata Kise sambil mengeluakan air mata buayanya.

"Ryouta kalau sampai kenapa kenapa dengan Tetsuya latihan mu akan kulipat gandakan." Kata Seijuurou yang baru saja masuk ke kelas.

Dengan sigap Kise melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari Tetsuya.

Teng teng

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Sudah sudah sensei sudah datang nanodayo." Kata Midorima memberitahu.

Teng teng

Bel istirahat pun bunyi.

Seijuurou orang pertama yang pergi dari kelas karena ia ingin melihat kondisi Yuuki.

Sesampai di UKS ia melihat Yuuki yang sedang terduduk di kasur UKS.

"Apakah demammu sudah turun Yuuki."

"E-eto aku tak apa apa Seijuurou-sama ,Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Aku tak bilang kalau kau merepotkan, dan jangan panggil namaku dengan embel-embel sama, aku tak suka dengan itu, panggil aku Seijuurou saja."

"Maaf Seijuurou-sa Seijuurou-kun."

Lalu Seiijurou melangkah mendatangi Yuuki dan mengecek kondisi Yuuki.

"Demammu masih tinggi, Apakah kau tak meminum obat yang kuberikan tadi?"

"Belum Seijuurou-kun, aku belum makan pagi jadi aku tak bisa memakan obat yang Seijuurou-kun berikan."

"Baikklah kalau begitu sekarang aku akan menyuruh Tetsuya untuK membelikan makan untukmu." Kata Seijuurou sambil mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya untuk menelepon Tetsuya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot Seijuurou-kun."

"Kau tak merepotkanku Yuuki."

"Moshi Moshi Tetsuya, kau ada dimana ?"

"Moshi moshi Sei-kun aku ada di kantin, Ada apa?"

"Ahh kebetulan sekali, aku ingin kau sekalian membeli makan untuk Yuuki."

"Baikklah Sei-kun." Hubungan telepon langsung diputuskan oleh Tetsuya.

-In Tetsuya side-

"Tetsuyacchi kau ingin makan apa."

"Aku tak ingin makan, aku hanya ingin membeli vanilla milkshake."

"Baikklah kalau begitu aku temani yaa."

"Hai."

kring kring

"Sebentar Kise-kun."

"Moshi Moshi Tetsuya, kau ada dimana ?"

"Moshi moshi Sei-kun aku ada di kantin, Ada apa?"

"Ahh kebetulan sekali, aku ingin kau sekalian membeli makan untuk Yuuki."

"Baikklah Sei-kun" Hubungan teleponpun langsung diputuskan olehnya.

Tetsuya POV

Entah kenapa dada ini serasa sesak saat Sei-kun sangat perhatian dengan Misaki-san.

Aku baru saja tadi menyadari kalau aku sebenarnya menyukai Sei-kun, bukan sebagai saudara, tapi seperti satu orang menyukai satu orang lain.

Aku tak ingin memberitahu pada Sei-kun aku terlalu takut Sei-kun akan jijik denganku, dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

End Tetsuya POV

"yacchi,Tetsuyacchi kau kenapa bengong dari tadi?"

"H -ha sumimasen Kise-kun."

"Sudah sudah tak apa-apa ayoo kita pergi membeli makan dan vanilla milkshake, pasti Daikicchi sudah kelaparan."

"Hai aku sekalian ingin membeli makan untuk Misaki-san."

"Misaki-san?, Dia kenapa?"

"Dia demam tinggi dan sekarang Sei-kun sedang menemaninya."

"Owh."

Saat di perjalanan ke UKS, Tetsuya hanya berjalan sendiri karena Kise memutuskan berpisah di pertigaan koridor sekolah karena Kise ingin memberi makanan yang dipesan oleh Aomine.

\- UKS -

"Kau harus di cek suhu mu berapa."

"Tak usah Seijuurou-kun."

"Harus mau, karena perintah ku absolute."

"Tak usah Seijuurou-kun."

"Harus atau tidak kau akan tau hukumannya."

Dengan tiba tiba Seijuurou mencium bibir Yuuki, dan Yuuki masih terkejut karena Seijuurou mencium nya tiba tiba.

Ceklek

"Ini makanan yang dipesan Sei-" Tetsuya baru saja datang langsung shock karena ia melihat kakaknya orang yang ia cintai mencium maidnya sendiri.

Lalu Yuuki langsung mendorong Seijuurou yang masih menciumnya.

"Tetsuya-sama kau jangan salah paham." Kata Yuuki menerangkan.

"Tidak aku tak apa apa." Kata Tetsuya sambil menaruh makanan yang dipesan Seijuurou di meja, langsung pergi keluar.

"Tetsuya-sama." Yuuki hendak mengejarnya tapi langsung ditahan oleh Seijuurou

"Sudah kau makan saja dulu." Kata Seijuurou.

Sekilas Seijuurou melihat sorot mata adiknya yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

-In Tetsuya Side-

Tetsuya terus saja berlari pasca ia melihat kakaknya dengan Yuuki berciuman.

Hatinya serasa sakit seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum.

Ia terus berlari dan akhirnya ia sampai ditempat tujuannya – atap.

Ia membuka pintu atap lalu menutupnya, ia langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai atap dan menangis sejadi jadinya.

Ia terlalu takut untuk membayangkan bagaimana entar Seijuurou pergi meninggalkannya, ia masih tidak bisa.

Tak dipedulikan angin musim gugur yang dingin menusuk kulitnya yang penting sekarang ia menangis sejadi jadinya, lalu ia ketiduran di atap saking kelelahan ia menangis.

\- Di Kelas -

Waktu bel istirahat sudah habis, jadi Seijuurou memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

"Seijuuroucchi apaakah kau melihat Tetsuyacchi?, sejak tadi ia belum kembali dari kelas." Tanya Kise pada Seijuurou.

"Tidak aku tak melihatnya sejak Tetsuya datang ke UKS. Kemana dia?, aku akan mencarinya."Kata Seijuurou panik .

Lalu Seijuurou mencari Tetsuya hampir dari seluruh lingkungan sekolah. Mulai dari kantin, taman, perpustakaan dan koridor koridor sekolah ia masih belum bisa menemukan Tetsuya, Ia sudah sangat khawatir karena kondisi fisik Tetsuya yang lemah jadi gampang membuatnya sakit dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke UKS siapa tahu ia melihat Tetsuya disana.

Saat sudah sampai di Uks, Tetsuya tak ada disana.

Disana hanya ada Yuuki yang sedang berbaring di ranjang Uks.

"Seijuurou-kun ada apa?, Kenapa kau kembali bukannya sedang dalam pelajaran?"

"Aku sedang mencari Tetsuya, dari tadi Tetsuya tidak ada di kelas."

"Ha? Kalau begitu aku akan membantu mencari Tetsuya-sama."

"Tak perlu aku akan mencarinya sendiri, kau istirahatlah."

"Tak perlu aku sudah merasa baikkan aku akan membantu Seijuurou-kun mencari Tetsuya."

"Baikklah."

Lalu Seijuurou dan Yuuki mencari Tetsuya berbarengan.

"Tempat apa yang belum Seijuurou -kun kunjungi."

"Semua tempat sudah kukunjungi kecuali-"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kecuali-?"

"Atap." lalu Seijuurou langsung berlari menaiki tangga atap.

Saat ia sampai diatap ia langsung membuka pintu atap dan melihat Tetsuya yang sedang tertidur bersandar di dinding atap sambil meringkuk kedinginan , dan ia terisak menggumamkan nama Seijuurou sedari tadi.

"Hiks... Sei-kun jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Sei-kun hiks- aku takut."

"S-sei-kun aku h-hiks tak mau sendiri."

Hati Seijuurou serasa teriris-iris karena ia melihat Tetsuya nya terus terisak menggumamkan namanya.

"Aku ada disini tak perlu takut, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Kata Seijuurou sambil memeluk Tetsuya, dan saat memeluk Tetsuya, Seijuurou terkejut karena badan Tetsuya panas dan ia menggigil kedinginan.

"Seijuurou-kun apakah ada Tetsuya-sa-, Yaampun Tetsuya-sama bertahanlah." Kata Yuuki yang baru saja sampai diatap.

"Yuuki beritahu kepada guru piket bahwa kita bertiga akan pulang karena Tetsuya sakit, aku akan menunggumu diparkiran." Kata Seijuurou sambil menggendong Tetsuya.

"Hai Seijuurou-kun." Lalu Yuuki langsung turun kebawah untuk pergi keruang guru piket untuk meminta izin.

-Di Parkiran-

Seijuurou sudah berada didalam mobil dan masih menunggu Yuuki yang sedang meminta izin kepada guru piket, dan sejak tadi Seijuurou masih saja memeluk Tetsuya yang masih terisak di tidurnya.

10 menit kemudian akhirnya Tetsuya berhenti menangis, dan diwaktu yang tepat Yuuki sudah datang keparkiran sambil membawa tas mereka.

\- Di Rumah-

Dengan sigap Seijuurou langsung membawa Tetsuya kekamar dan Yuuki langsung menelepon dokter pribadi keluarga Akashi.

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluarga Akashi pun datang, ditemani oleh beberapa maid yang mengurus depan.

Lalu dokter masuk ke kamar Tetsuya dan mengecek keadaan Tetsuya.

Selang waktu kemudian dokter pun keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya? Dia Kenapa?" Tanya Seijuurou khawatir.

"Akashi-kun tertekan ,saat ia tertekan daya tahan tubuhnya melemah dan ia langsung saja demam tinggi akibat ia kedinginan, dan jangan berbicara apapun yang membuatnya tertekan, itu akan membuat daya tahan tubuhnya melemah, lalu biarkan ia istirahat secukupnya jangan membuatnya berpikiran apapun."

"Terimakasih dok aku akan membuatnya tak berpikiran apapun yang membuatnya tertekan."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Akashi-kun."

Lalu Seijuurou pun masuk kedalam kamar dan disusul oleh Yuuki yang sedang membawa nampan berisi bubur dan obat penurun demam.

"Tetsuya bangun kau harus makan dan minum obat supaya tidak sakit lagi."

"Unn.. Sei-kun."

"Tetsuya bangun."

"S-sei-kun takkan meninggalkan aku kan?" Kata Tetsuya lemah.

"Pemikiran bodoh dari mana itu, aku akan selalu bersama mu selamanya."

"Benarkah? Janji?"

"Yaa aku berjanji akan selalu bersama denganmu, nah sekarang kau harus makan lalu minum obat supaya bisa sembuh."

"Tapi aku tidak lapar Sei-kun."

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, kau harus makan."

Lalu Seijuurou mengambil bubur yang dibawa Yuuki, lalu ia menyuapi Tetsuya, saat suapan kelima Tetsuya pun menolak.

"Kau harus makan lagi, ini terlalu sedikit."

"Tidakk aku sudah kenyang." kata Tetsuya sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Haa... baiklah kau harus minum obat lalu langsung tidur, jangan memikirkan apa apa."

"Humm."

Akibat efek dari minum obat Tetsuya pun merasa kantuk menyerangnya lalu ia langsung terlelap.

Seijuurou dan Yuuki pun segera keluar dari kamar Tetsuya.

"Yuuki bagaimana keadaan mu? Apakah kau masih demam."

"Sudah tidak lagi Seijuurou-kun, Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak tidak kau tidak merepotkanku." Kata Seijuurou sambil mengelus kepala Yuuki.

Lalu Seijuurou langsung pergi kekamarnya untuk mandi.

-Yuuki POV-

"Perasaan apa ini ?"

"Kenapa rasanya jantungku berdetak dengan cepat."

"Jangan bilang- tidak tidak Seijuurou-kun adalah majikanku dan aku adalah maid pribadi Seijuurou-kun dan Tetsuya-sama."

-End Yuuki POV-

Pada malam hari Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang memburu dan tangisan yang keras.

Karena ia bermimpi Sei-kun nya dengan Yuuki sedang berciuman lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Hikss hikss Jangan tinggalkan aku Sei-kun."

"Hiks Jangan pergi."

-At Seijuurou Side-

"Kenapa perasaan ku tak enak."

"Kenapa aku dari tadi memikirkan Tetsuya."

"Lebih baik aku melihatnya saja dulu."

Lalu Seijuurou keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke kamar sebelah-kamar Tetsuya.

Saat ia masuk ia terkejut melihat Tetsuya menangis dengan keras sambil memanggil namanya.

"Tetsuya kau kenapa?, sudah jangan menangis lagi dimana yang sakit?" Kata Seijuurou sambil memeluk Tetsuya.

"Jangan pergii S-sei-kun a-aku hiks takut."

"Tidak aku tidak pergi aku selalu disini, jadi jangan takut." Kata Seijuurou sambil memeluk Tetsuya lebih erat untuk menenangkannya.

Tak lama kemudian Tetsuya pun terlelap di pelukannya Seijuurou.

Lalu Seijuurou pun langsung membaringkan Tetsuya kembali.

Lalu Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tetap disamping Tetsuya hingga pagi.

Tok Tok

"Seijuurou-kun sudah pagi kau tak ingin terlambat ke sekolah kan."

Lalu Seijuurou pun langsung bangun saat ia mendengar suara Yuuki, ia turun dari kasur secara perlahan lahan tidak ingin membuat Tetsuya terbangun, ia langsung kembali kekamarnya untuk mandi bersiap-siap kesekolah, setelah selesai mandi ia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan email kepada okaa-sannya bahwa Tetsuya sakit.

From : Seijuurou

To: Okaa-san

Okaa-san aku ingin memberi kabar tentang Tetsuya sakit,dan Tetsuya semalam menagis terus.

Kuharap dengan okaa-san meneleponnya ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

Saat sudah mengirim email Seijuurou lansung berangkat ke sekolah diikuti dengan Yuuki.

-In Tetsuya Side-

"Unn... aku merasakan pusing saat aku membuka mataku."

"Oh,ya semalam aku bermimpi sangat buruk, aku bermimpi bahwa Sei-kun akan pergi meninggalkan aku."

"Hiks aku t-tak mau sendirian s-sei-kun."

Kring kring

"Hiks siapa yang menelepon?"kata Tetsuya sambil mengambil handphonenya yang ada di meja.

"Moshi moshi." Kata Tetsuya dengan suara parau.

"Moshi moshi Tet-chan, kata Seijuurou kau sakit?, kau kenapa?, jangan memikirkan hal hal yang mengganggumu Tet-chan, kalau ada masalah cerita saja pada okaa-san, mungkin dapat meringankan pikiranmu."

"Hiks hiks okaa-san, aku takut, takut Sei-kun meninggalkan ku." Kata Tetsuya kembali terisak.

Dan Tetsuya kembali menangis sambil menceritakan Seijuurou berciuman dengan Yuuki dan mimpi nya semalam.

Akashi Shiori adalah orang yang terbuka dan pengertian dikalangan rekan rekan kerja nya, mau pria maupun wanita banyak orang yang menyukai berkerja sama dengan Akashi Shiori.

Hal ini yang membuat Tetsuya selalu terbuka terhadap ibunya.

"Sudah sudah Tet-chan jangan menangis lagi, okaa-san akan berbicara dengan Sei-kun nee,jadi Tet-chan jangan memikirkannya lagi, dan juga Tet-chan harus makan dan minum obat supaya bisa sembuh."

"Okaa-sann, kapan pulang?"

"Okaa-san akan usahakan cepat pulang, nee Tet-chan sudah dulu yaa ada rekan okaa-san yang datang, Okaa-san akan cepat pulang Jaa nee."

"Jaa nee okaa-san."

Setelah menelepon ibunya, ada seorang maid yang datang membawa nampan berisi bubur dan obat.

"Nee Tetsuya-sama harus makan biar cepat sembuh."

Dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Tetsuya.

Saat suapan ketujuh Tetsuya menolak makan karena sudah kenyang, habis itu dia minum obat lalu langsung tertidur karena efek obat yang diminumnya.

-In Shiori Side-

Shiori sudah lama mengetahui kalau Tetsuya pasti mempunyai perasaan kepada Seijuurou.

Ia hanya terdiam sampai Tetsuya mau bercerita kepadanya.

Dan hari ini Tetsuya menceritakan semuanya ,tentang perasaannya dan beban yang sedang dipirkannya.

Shiori senang saja Tetsuya bisa mencintai Seijuurou, tapi apakah Seijuurou bisa mencintai Tetsuya. Shiori juga sudah tau kalau Seijuurou menyimpan rasa suka kepada maid pribadinya sendiri-Yuuki.

Kenapa Shiori senang Tetsuya mencintai Seijuurou?, karena Tetsuya adalah tunangan dari Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bukan anaknya tapi anak dari kakaknya sendiri, karena mereka keluarga kakaknya-Kuroko dan keluarga nya-Akashi membuat janji bila anak mereka lahir akan langsung ditunangkan.

-Flashback-

"Shori kalau anak ini sudah lahir, kau ingin beri nama siapa?"

"Umm, mungkin Seijuurou, kalau nee-chan ingin memberi nama siapa?"

"Kalau aku akan memberi nama Tetsuya, semoga anak kita bisa bersama ya Shiori-chan."

"Ya pasti, aku pasti akan menjaga dua duanya karena aku sudah menyayangi mereka."

"Shiori-chan."

"Ya ada apa nee-chan."

"Kalau anak ini sudah lahir, jika tidak lama kemudian aku harus pergi, apakah kau mau menjaga anak ini untukku."

Shiori yang mendengarkannya langsung terkejut.

"Pemikiran dari mana itu, yang pasti aku akan menjaga anakmu seperti anakku sendiri."

"Terima Kasih Shiori kau memang adik yang aku sayangi."

Beberapa bulan kemudian anak kakaknya-Tetsumi dan Shiori sudah akan lahir.

Tapi saat melahirkan Tetsumi mengalami pendarahan.

"Kuroko-san kau ingin memilih apa, anakmu atau nyawamu."

"Apakah tidak bisa menyelamatkan dua dua nya."

"Aku akan memilih anakku, bagaimana pun juga. Bila aku sudah tak ada aku ingin kau berjanji menjaga anak kita, aku masih ingin berada disini, aku masih ingin melihat anakku tumbuh, dan aku ingin melihat anakku bahagia menikah dengan Seijuurou tapi aku tak bisa, aku tak kuat lagi."

Dan dokter pun segera bertindak akibat nafas Tetsumi makin terengah.

"Baiklah aku akan menjaga anak kita aku berjanji."

"Terima kasih banyak anata, dan aku sudah memikirkan nama anak kita. Anak kita bernama Tetsuya."

Dan Tetsumi pun meninggal pas kelahiran Tetsuya.

Kepala keluarga Kuroko sangat terpukul atas kematian istrinya.

Saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah nya, ia tidak fokus pada jalan raya dan ia melewati lampu merah dan saat ia melewati lampu merah ada truk besar yang berada di samping jalan, dan langsung menabrak mobil yang di kendarai Kepala keluarga Kuroko.

"Tetsumi maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menepati janji kita berdua."

Lalu kepala keluarga Kuroko meninggal di tempat.

Shiori sangat terpukul saat ia mengetahui Tetsumi-kakak yang sangat ia sayangi meninggal akibat pendarahan saat ingin melahirkan.

Dan beberapa jam kemudian ia mendapatkan kabar kalau suami dari kakaknya juga meninggal akibat tertabrak truk besar, saat itu ia sangat terpukul.

Lalu ia lari ketempat ruang bayi untuk mencari bayi Tetsumi, sesampai di ruang bayi ia mencari bayi Tetsumi.

"Tetsuya tak perlu khawatir karena ada aku yang selalu menjaga Tetsuya disini, aku akan menjadi okaa-san Tetsuya mulai hari ini, dan Tetsuya tak akan kesepian karena ada Seijuurou yang akan menemani Tetsuya."Kata shiori lirih sambil memeluk erat bayi Tetsuya.

-End Flashback-

Saat sudah siang Seijuurou pulang langsung pergi ke kamar adiknya untuk mengecek keadaan adik nya.

Saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Tetsuya sedang terlelap dengan damainya,lalu Seijuurou tersenyum kecil ketika melihat adiknya tertidur.

"Seijuurou-kun air hangat sudah ku siapkan."Kata Yuuki di berdiri di belakang Seijuurou.

"Ah baiklah kau pergi membuat bubur untuk Tetsuya." Kata Seijuurou sambil menepuk kepala Yuuki.

"Hai Seijuurou-kun." Lalu Yuuki pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat bubur.

Sebenarnya dari tadi Tetsuya tidak tertidur, ia mendengar semua percakapan Seijuurou dan Yuuki.

"Kenapa Misaki-san memanggil Sei-kun dengan panggilan -kun kenapa bukan -sama." Batin Tetsuya.

Tak lama kemudian Seijuurou memasuki kamar Tetsuya diikuti Yuuki sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur dan obat.

Tetsuya yang sedang termenung pun terkejut saat melihat kakanya datang.

"Tetsuya apakah aku membangunkanmu?"

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu kau harus makan."

"Tidak aku sudah kenyang."

"Kenyang?, tadi kau hanya makan pagi dan itu hanya sedikit. kau harus makan sekarang."

"Baiklah baiklah tapi hanya sedikit."

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut dan memulai menyuapi Tetsuya, belum suapan ketiga Tetsuya sudah tidak mau lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak mau lagi Sei-kun."

"Baiklah kau minum obat sekarang, Bila kau ingin mencariku, aku ada diruang tengah."

Seijuurou pergi dari kamar Tetsuya dan diikuti oleh Yuuki.

Waktu sudah berjalan cepat, tapi Tetsuya tak bisa tertidur jadi ia memutuskan untuk keruang tengah mencari Seijuurou.

-Ruang Tengah-

"Yuuki buatkan teh untukku." Kata Seijuurou sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Hai Seijuurou-kun."Lalu Yuuki pergi kedapur untuk membuat teh pesanan Seijuurou.

Tak lama kemudian Yuuki datang dengan membawa gelas teh.

Saat ia sedang ingin menaruh teh dimeja ia tak sengaja menumpakan teh di berkas - berkas tugas Seijuurou.

"A-ah ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." Kata Yuuki sambil membersihkan teh yang tumpah.

"Yuuki kau tau, berkas ini sangat berharga untuk sekolah."Kata Seijuurou dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ma-maafkan saya Seijuurou-kun, A-aku tidak sengaja."

"Kau tau orang yang berbuat salah harus dihukum." Kata Seijuurou sambil menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba Seijuurou langsung mencium bibir Yuuki, dan tanpa mereka sadari Tetsuya melihat Seijuurou dan Yuuki berciuman.

-In Tetsuya Side-

Tetsuya terus berlari menuju kamarnya, saat ia sudah mencapai kamarnya ia langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu, lalu ia menangis sambil terduduk di dibelakang pintu.

Pada saat sore hari Seijuurou ingin mengajak Tetsuya makan tetapi saat ingin membuka kamar Tetsuya, kamar Tetsuya terkunci.

"Tetsuya buka pintunya." Ucap Seijuurou sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Tetsuya.

Lama menunggu, kamar Tetsuya tak terbuka buka. Perasaan Seijuurou menjadi tidak enak.

"Yuuki, ambilkan kunci cadangan kamar Tetsuya."

"Hai Seijuurou-kun."

Tak lama kemudian Yuuki membawa kunci yang diminta Seijuurou, lalu Seijuurou membuka kamar Tetsuya. Saat Seijuurou masuk ia terkejut saat melihat Tetsuya duduk meringkuk di belakang pintu sambil menangis.

"Tetsuya kau kenapa? " Panggil Seijuurou panik.

" . . . "

"Tetsuya-sama." Yuuki yang mendengar kepanikan Seijuurou segera masuk.

Plakk

Saat Yuuki ingin memegang tangan Tetsuya, Tetsuya langsung menepis nya.

"Tetsuya-sa-"

"Pergi." ucap Tetsuya lirih.

"Tetsuya, kau-"

"Pergi, jangan mendekatiku."

"Tetsuya, kau kenapa?" Saat Seijuurou ingin memeluk Tetsuya, Tetsuya langsung mendorong Seijuurou.

"PERGI!, JANGAN MENDEKATIKU."

"Tetsuya-sama"

"Pergii, kalian hiks." Ucap Tetsuya sambil menutup telinganya.

Tiba-tiba Seijuurou langsung memeluk Tetsuya.

Tetsuya terus saja memberontak dengan lemah, tapi Seijuurou masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

Tak lama kemudian Tetsuya jatuh pingsan dipelukkan Seijuurou, dan demam Tetsuya kembali tinggi.

**TBC**

**Author note : Holla Kyuu kembali dengan chap 2**

**Sorry untuk yang kemaren banyak typo yang bertebaran.**

**Chap 1 dan chap 2 sudah saya perbaiki, meskipun masih ada typo tapi gk sebanyak yang kemaren.**

**Review Please ?**


End file.
